This invention relates to the structure of interconnected printed circuit boards of different kinds, and to a method of connecting different kinds of printed circuit boards. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved structure and method of connecting the circuit patterns of a flexible printed circuit board to the corresponding circuit patterns of a hard or rigid printed circuit board utilizing an electroconductive adhesive.
An enormous number of electronic devices require the concurrent use of both flexible and rigid or hard printed circuit boards (pcb). Often these flexible and hard printed circuit boards must be connected to each other within an electronic instrument. Various methods have been proposed to effect a connection of this type such as soldering. Unfortunately, all of the prior art connecting methods require highly skilled and time consuming techniques. Additionally, specially designed reinforcement structures for use in increasing the reliability of the connection between the two patterns are often needed. As a consequence, many problems have arisen in utilizing the above discussed methods including high labor and material costs. A further problem is that the previously used connecting methods are relatively permanent. Thus, if the connected printed circuit boards have to be separated, this separation proved to be troublesome and costly if it can be effected at all without destroying one or both boards.